Amistad, amor y un par de adolescentes
by Zarevna13
Summary: Daisuke y Takeru comparten sentimientos por la misma chica, lejos de convertirlos en enemigos, los acerca aún más. One-shot.


Era un día cualquiera del mes de noviembre, las tardes eran más cortas y los días más fríos. Takeru y Daisuke volvían a casa después de entrenar en sus respectivos clubes y volvían a casa por el mismo camino, como acostumbraban a hacer. Ambos compartían grupo de amigos y clase desde que empezaron la secundaria, pero no podía decirse que tuvieran una relación especialmente cercana, eran amigos circunstanciales, pero desde que compartían aquel rato de vuelta a casa parecía que se iban acercando poco a poco.

Había un hecho en concreto que unía a los dos adolescentes más que su gusto por los deportes, pero ambos parecían ignorarlo. Daisuke quería hablar con su amigo sobre un tema desde hacía mucho, pero parecía no encortar el momento, aquella tarde le parecía tan buena como cualquier otra.

– Takeru-san, ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Hikari-chan? – preguntó despreocupado.

– Mmm… Desde los ocho años – sintió cierta curiosidad.

– ¿Sabes si le gusta alguien? – esta vez no sonaba tan despreocupado.

– No… Al menos a mí no me ha comentado nada. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – dijo intrigado.

– Es que me gusta Hikari-chan – La respuesta no le tomó por sorpresa, pero tampoco se la esperaba.

– ¿Desde cuándo te gusta?

– Desde quinto de primaria. – cogió aire para seguir con la historia. – Estaba en el patio con otros dos niños, estábamos intentando trepar a un árbol para recuperar la pelota de fútbol pero estaba bastante alto. Hikari-chan pasaba por allí y me dijo que iba a hacerme daño si seguía jugando a trepar, le respondí que no iba a caerme porque era el mejor escalador de árboles de todo Japón – Takeru se rió, era una respuesta típica de Daisuke – Hikari-chan me miró con esa cara suya, la que hace parecer que tiene 10 años más de los que tiene y no se traga nada de lo que un mocoso como tú le está diciendo, ¿Sabes a cuál me refiero? – Takeru asintió enérgico, sabía exactamente a cuál se refería –

Pues bien, como podrás imaginar dos minutos después me caí a lo grande y me hice sangre en una rodilla y en la palma de las manos. Me hice bastante daño pero como no quería darle la razón a la niña que me había echado la bronca minutos antes me reí y di alguna excusa para irme a otra parte. Hikari-chan debió de estar mirando porque me siguió y se puso a limpiarme las heridas con su pañuelo mojado. Dolía un montón, pero aguanté el tipo, Hikari-chan no dijo nada. Cuando terminó de curarme las heridas me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la enfermería. Se quedó a mi lado mientras el enfermero me curaba (no se lo digas, pero tuve que aguantarme las lágrimas) – Takeru rio cómplice – Y antes de irse me sonrió y me dijo que iba a tener que seguir practicando, que el mejor escalador de árboles de Japón no podía acabar en la enfermería. Desde aquel día no pude apartar la vista de ella.

Takeru no habló durante unos segundos, no pensó que los sentimientos de Daisuke fueran tan profundos, ¿Pero cómo culparle? Era de Hikari de quien estaban hablando.

– ¿Te habrá parecido una cursilada, verdad? – dijo algo avergonzado Daisuke.

– Para nada. Sólo me preguntaba por qué no le has dicho nada en todo este tiempo.

– Es complicado, ¿Sabes? Hay veces en las que me propongo decírselo, pero entonces me pongo delante suya y cuando me sonríe siento que es todo un misterio, que no la conozco en absoluto y me echo atrás. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? ¿No hay momentos en los que sientes que Hikari es hermética? Como si estuviera ahí, es tu compañera de clase, la misma que conoces desde los 10 años pero a la vez es alguien totalmente desconocido – ante la cara de estupor de Takeru se apresuró a añadir algo más – Siento si digo cosas raras, no sé qué me pasa hoy.

– No creo que digas cosas raras. Cuando conocí a Hikari me pasó algo parecido, la forma más sencilla de explicarlo es que percibía que Hikari era el centro de todo pero a la vez estaba aislada – Daisuke parecía algo confuso – Era como si Hikari estuviera en el centro de una habitación llena, todos los niños la miraban a ella como si fuera el centro de atención pero a la vez creaban un espacio entre ellos y Hikari, dejándola sola. Era como si todos quisieran conocerla pero estuvieran reticentes a acercarse a ella, fue algo que me entristeció mucho.

¿Sabes que Hikari-chan fue una niña muy enfermiza de pequeña, verdad? – Daisuke recordaba haber escuchado algo al respecto – Debido a eso apenas fue a clase durante los dos primeros años de guardería, cuando pudo ir más seguido los niños ya habían creado una dinámica de grupo propia y Hikari no pudo encajar del todo bien en ella. Es por eso que hasta la primaria Hikari-chan fue una niña solitaria con un mundo interior bastante rico.

– ¿Y a ti, desde cuándo te gusta Hikari-chan? – dijo directo Daisuke.

– ¿A mí? ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Takeru sonrojado.

– Vamos, Takaishi, no puedes soltarme todo eso y no esperar que vea que estás tan colado por ella como yo. Venga suéltalo, yo ya te he contado mi historia.

– No es el mismo caso, no recuerdo que me empezara a gustar por un hecho concreto como a ti – Daisuke le pidió que siguiera con la mirada – Solo recuerdo que poco a poco fui hartándome de ver a Hikari-chan sola entre un montón de gente y pasé de estar entre la multitud a estar junto a ella en el centro del círculo, la fui conociendo y sentí pena de todos los idiotas que perdían la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan increíble y se limitaban a mirar desde lejos. Sin darme cuenta no había otro sitio donde quisiera estar más que en aquella zona solitaria de la multitud, junto a Hikari-chan.

Daisuke asintió, a los dos les gustaba la misma chica, pero tenían formas de vivirlo muy diferentes. Se imaginó a sí mismo en medio de ese círculo, junto a Hikari, como había explicado Takeru. Sabía que él no podría quedarse sentado a su lado sin más, que la cogería de la mano y la guiaría hacia la multitud. ¿Qué querría Hikari, un chico que se sentara a su lado en medio de aquel círculo metafórico o a uno que la cogiera de la mano y la sacara de allí? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

– Creo que ambos deberíamos decirle cómo nos sentimos. – dijo Daisuke de sopetón.

– ¿De verdad lo crees? – dijo Takeru escéptico, hacía sólo unos minutos Daisuke no parecía tan decidido.

– Claro, si no lo hacemos quizá perdamos la oportunidad.

– ¿Y si rechaza a uno de los dos y corresponde los sentimientos del otro? ¿No será incómodo para el rechazado? – Dijo Takeru preocupado.

– Mmm… Sí, puede que sea incómodo al principio pero somos hombres, aceptaremos la decisión de Hikari-chan sea la que sea y con el tiempo podremos dar la enhorabuena de corazón al afortunado. – Quizá fuera demasiado optimista pero quería creerlo.

– ¿Y si nos rechaza a los dos? – Era la situación más lógica, pensó Takeru.

– Si nos rechaza a los dos alquilaremos películas suficientes para pasar la noche despiertos, hablaremos de nuestra desgracia, comeremos chucherías y seguiremos siendo amigos de Hikari-chan como siempre. Tú pones la casa y yo las películas. – dijo Daisuke cogiendo a Takeru del cuello, aunque con cierta dificultad ya que el rubio era más alto que él.

– ¿Y por qué pongo yo la casa? – dijo Takeru fingiendo indignación.

– Porque si lo hacemos en la mía mi hermana no parará de fastidiar intentando conseguir el teléfono de tu hermano.

– En mi casa entonces – dijo Takeru, compungido ante la imagen de Jun Motomiya pidiéndole insistentemente el teléfono de Yamato.


End file.
